Her Desires
by RaZoRLeMoN
Summary: Warning: Erotic Fanfiction. Applejack tries to hide a special secret in her pants from her friends. But soon, she discovers that maybe it's time to let loose, especially with Rarity.


She shut her locker in the locker room which smelled of perfume and deodorant instead of traditional sweat. She hated that. In fact, she wasn't like most girls. She had a knack for things that a normal female wouldn't; physical work and farming rather than the typical gals who tend to their hair constantly, worrying about fashion and worse, boys.

She never liked men as much. She saw how much emotional toil liking a boy could put a girl in, and decided not to bring herself into that fog. However, Applejack had a problem.

She looked around nervously in the locker room, biting her lip in anticipation as she made sure none accompanied the room with her. She sat down on the bench, looking down at the throbbing tent in her shorts. She managed to hold the length back from erecting out in front of the bunch of unclothed girls in front of her, including her closest friends.

She remembered watching and glancing at Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy in the shower, lathering themselves in soap and chatting about the day that happened. Applejack remembers gazing at their wet bodies. She was nearly hypnotized as she watched the water rolling down their curves.

Applejack shook herself out of her head, grabbing her bag and sat in silence. She let out a sigh of relief as her length has shrunken back down. She took the opportunity, rushing home as fast as she could.

When she made it back home, she noticed no one was home yet aside from her little sister. She was in the living room playing video games with Sweetie Belle. They greeted Applejack, and she greeted back before heading upstairs immediately.

She fell back on her bed, sighing in relaxation as she could feel her cock growing again. She rolled her eyes, kicking off her shorts and panties to let her thick, orange length throb out, leaking pre down the shaft slowly, "I'm not dealing with you right now.." She said, flicking it. She pulled out her phone because she remembered that Rarity wanted her to come over. She, however, never mentioned why.

She called Rarity, staring down at her throbbing cock and winced in pleasure as she felt the pre-cum reach her balls. She ignored it, and Rarity picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Rarity." AJ greeted, "Needed me for something?"

"Yes, actually. I need your help with a new bathing suit I'm creating." She said. AJ could hear stitching in the back. Applejack gave out a sigh, "Rarity, you know I don't like that stuff."

Rarity giggled, "Oh, you stick in the mud. Relax, you're doing the easy part."

"And that is?"

"Being my judge, of course."

Applejack blushed red, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I noticed how you've been staring at the girls everyday in gym class..", She said. Applejack nervously bit her tongue.

"Uh..-w- well, you see..." Applejack tried to slur out an excuse. 'Shit..she saw my dick! She's so fucking angry at me, I just know it!', She thought.

"-and I knew it all along, AJ."

'Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck nuggets! She knew this whole time? Was she teasing me with her body knowing I was watching?!'

"You DO have an eye for fashion!" Rarity exclaimed in excitement, "I knew you had it in you, hun!"

"Y-Yeah, right. Totally a fashionista...Heheh." Applejack sighed in relief.

"I knew from the moment I saw you gazing at my panties, I knew you adored my work; I made everything I wear!" She giggles, "Here, I'll send you a picture of me in my fabulous new lingerie set! You get here whenever you can, AJ. I must prepare the bathing suit."

She hung up and a picture was sent to Applejack shortly after, "Do I dare.." She whispered to herself. She opened the picture. Her widened as looked at Rarity's stunning body in lingerie. Her eyes followed her curvy body; her thin but highly attractive sexyness brought Applejack over the edge.

She found herself stroking her length tightly, looking at the wonderful picture she was given. Before she knew it, her phone was laying on the bed and AJ was in full masturbation. Her eyes were gazing dead at the glorious sight in front of her. She speed up on her throbbing length, moaning out Rarity's name in a pleasure-filled whisper.

"Fuck..~ Oh, I needed to cum so bad..~ I can't go watch Rarity dress with a sack full of cum..~" She said to herself, wrapping both of her hands around her length. She thrusted up as she stroked. She felt her balls slapping against her hands as she went. Her mind was rushing with lustful thoughts of not just Rarity, but all of her friends. She thought of Fluttershy and her huge breasts. She thought of how lovely they would feel wrapped around her throbbing cock right now. She could already picture Fluttershy blushing red in her cheeks, but with eyes gazing at AJ's cock, ready for its hot seed to coat her tits and glaze her face.

She thought of Pinkie Pie and her perfect thickness from all of that candy. She could picture tasting her pussy and hearing the cute little moans from Pinkie as she swirled her hot tongue around her cute little clit.

She thought of Twilight Sparkle and how much she can do with her magic. She thought of Twilight wrapping AJ's cock in a warm aura of magic to jerk her off while Twilight suckled her orange, beautiful tits.

Before AJ knew it, she never noticed her sister between her legs, licking and sucking her balls. AJ gasped in surprise and wanted to pull away, but the pleasure was too intense and she was already too close to cumming. She let Applebloom do her thing.

She grabbed her big sister's thick cock, leading her tip inside her mouth. She swirled her tongue around her girth, moaning softly before sliding her head up and down her length. Applejack petted her head, moaning softly, "Thanks again, l-little sis..~ Hah..~" Applejack started thrusting up a bit, closing her eyes, "I'm about to cum..~"

She pulled her head away, jerking AJ's length with her tip still between her lips. Applejack gave a groan, shooting her hot cum in her mouth. Applebloom swallowed it all down with ease, smiling as she giggled, "I love your big dick, sis..~ Did anyone see it today?..~"

Applejack shook her head, unable to speak from the orgasm she had. Applebloom nodded, "Good..~" She gave her cock some more licks, causing AJ to shiver in pleasure as she oozed some more of her seed. Applejack wanted more, but Rarity needs her at the boutique.

"I-i gotta go, sis..~ Rarity needs me..~" She moaned out, slapping her length playfully against her sister's cheek, "I promise we can have some more fun when I get back..~"

Later on that day, Applejack stood in jean shorts and a white tank top that hugged her body, but went up to show her cute belly button; a typical outfit for her body build.

She worked on a farm for her entire life. She kicked trees bigger than normal trees and walked plenty. She carried heavy objects with ease such as baskets filled to the brim with ruby colored fruits that gave her the catchy name Applejack. Kids thought it was from the cereal.

Applejack's body was built for strength. Noticeable qualities included her toned arms and biceps; not ripped like a wrestler but perfect.

Applejack banged her knuckles against the wooded door. Her chest breathed in then out, "Okay..breathe, AJ.." She said to herself in a whisper. The one who summoned her had opened the door. AJ was greeted with a familiar face that stretched with a happy smile, "You needed me?"

Rarity nodded, "Mhm. There's something we need to..talk about." Rarity seemed at ease with her smile, but her eyes sparkled with something: something different.

Rarity lead her friend inside and offered a drink. Applejack declined and rested on her couch which Rarity accompanied her on.

Applejack looked over at Rarity, "So, what did you need to talk about?" She asked.

Applejack couldn't help but remember that photo. She glanced as sneakily as her eyes would allow at the dress of her friend while she pictured the wonderful sights underneath. Rarity crossed her arms, almost suggestively angry at something, "Well, if you must know-.."

"I kinda have to, Rarity; it's the reason I'm here."

Rarity rolled her eyes and pointed at Applejack's crotch, "I know about it." Rarity said. Applejack gave a blush.

"About what?.."

"You think I'd never notice the giant lump in your shorts after school, AJ? How long have you had it? Were you born with it? Does it hurt? Oh, does it have magic?"

Rarity barraged AJ with tons of questions. Her lips were lighting speed with the words it shot out. Finally, Applejack hushed her.

She decided to face her fears and show her. She stood to her feet in front of Rarity, letting her now throbbing length free from her jeans. Rarity gazed at it. Her cheeks were red as cherries and her hands were shaking. She couldn't take her eyes away from the meat throbbing at her. Rarity grabbed it gently and began to move her fingers along the shaft slowly.

She looked up at Applejack, panting softly before sliding her hot mouth over the tip. This sent Applejack a shocking wave of pleasure up her body. She gasped and bit her lip to silence her soft moans. She watched as Rarity swirled her warm, wet tongue around the girth of AJ's cock. She had only dreamed of having Rarity suck her off. She didn't believe she'd actually do it.

By now, Rarity was full on blowing Applejack. Her mouth slid back and forth along the meat deeply and the soft moans Rarity gave only brought more pleasure to Applejack.

"I-I don't think I can hold it in much longer.." Applejack moaned, holding Rarity's head. Rarity pulled her mouth away from Applejack's cock, stroking it softly with her mouth opened wide for her. Applejack gave a nod and groaned as her hot seed started to fire like a cannon all over Rarity's tongue. Like a good girl, she swallowed it all down, but only panted for more. Rarity pulled down her panties and bent over the couch. She reached back to spread her cheeks, exposing her hot holes to Applejack. Applejack, still throbbing hard, gazed at the holes in attempt to take a pick. She took her choice and didn't waste anymore time. Ramming herself deep inside Rarity's pussy, she let out a soft sigh and smirked in lustful pleasure. She rapidly pounded Rarity from behind, panting and moaning softly. Rarity was trying her best not to scream in utter pleasure. She held a pillow close to her mouth to let the loud screams into the fabric free. She could hear Applejack's hips slapping against her buttocks and she could feel herself growing tighter around the thick meat pounding her deeply. She heard a loud groan and soon felt something hot filling her womb. It leaked and dripped over down her thighs and dripped onto the couch. She felt a spank on her bottom and gave a giggle. She knew this was a new relationship. Something could blossom from this.

Something lustful, sinful, devilish, sensual, romantic, and something harder to handle than the fat rod she now was addicted to like a drug.


End file.
